X-Men: Angelica
by JayBat17
Summary: Is about a new mutant and her life after meeting Wolverine. Angelica is my character but Wolverine and others are Marvel's characters. Also cover picture is someone else's art (not sure who's I just found it on google). I just edited it a little to fit more to my story (the wings were originally white).
1. Meeting The Wolverine

She was sitting at the back of the bar drinking her last glass of sherry before she left. She finished it and went over to the bar tender to pay and leave a tip and then headed towards the front door. As she was walking out a new guy walked into the bar. He was very attractive, was in great shape, and had amazing hair. He was wearing blue jeans with a belt, a wife beater shirt and a leather jacket. He was also wearing dog tags but she couldn't get a close enough look to see what they said. He looked like he was the type of guy ready to fight on the spot if needed. She knew that the guys around here weren't too friendly with new comers to the bar. So when she got out the door she made sure no one was around to see and went invisible and walked back in to follow him, catching the door just before it closed and slid in. He went over to the bar and ordered himself a drink. She knew that the boys from town would soon come over and try to bug the new comer. So she just sat quietly stayed invisible and waited. Sure enough when the man was on his third drink they came over. "Hey look fresh meat. Ain't ever seen you round here before!" The dominant man of the group said. "Just came for a drink. I ain't looking for trouble bub." The new comer said. "Hey who you calling bub?! You wanna go buddy?! Let's go out back!" Spoke the dominant man again. "Trust me you don't want to do that." The new comer said. "Oh and why not? It's five against one, I like those odds!" Said he dominant one. "Correction seven against five." Said the new comer. "What do you mean seven?! I don't think you can count very well buddy, your all by yourself here!" Said one of the other men. "This is what I mean by seven!" The new comer said standing up and claws, three on each fist, started to reveal themselves. "Oh shit he's a mutant!" One of the men said. "Hurry get on him you wimps!" The dominant one said. She new she had to intervene now or someone would get hurt and most likely not the new comer. Staying invisible she used her large powerful (light jade green) wings to creat a large enough gust of wind to send the five men flying and cause their heads to hit the back of the wall knocking them out. Now she revealed herself to the new comer. "We have to go now!" She said grabbing his wrist but he still had his claws out and when she tugged on his wrist she ended up cutting her left wing on his claws. "Ttsss" she winced and hissed in pain. "Are you ok?" The new comer asked hiding his claws again. "Yea I'm fine! Come on let's just go!" She told him and pulled at his wrist again. After they were several blocks away the new comer said to her, "ok I think we are far enough away now, how is your wing let me see it!" "No really I'm fine." She assured him. "No your not I cut you let me see!" He scolded at her. "Fine look!" She said extending her wing to let him see, but there was no cuts just dried blood. "But..." The man started. "Yea I heal fast, so like I said I'm fine." She told him. "Any way what's your name? Mines Jay. Friends called me Angelica. It was their nickname for me because of the wings." She said. "The names Loagn." He replied. "Oh so it's not Wolvetine?" She asked as she had saw the name on his tags when they were walking. "No, it's a nickname like yours." He said. "Ok well nice to meet you Logan got any other mutations besides the adimantium claws?" She asked. "Uh yea I heal quickly too... And how do you know my claws are adimantium?" He responded. "Well here's the thing your not the only one they expirimented on with that stuff. See my wings? Yea not just wings I could shoot sharp feathers out of them sort of like a porcupine does with its quills and also have sharp points that come out at the tips of my wings for stabbing purposes. Except now those sharp feathers are made of adimantium and the sharp points that came out are now sharp blades. And that's not all they did before I only had my wings and could turn myself and others invisible, but before Stykers Island was destroyed they used me as a test subject to add other abilities to my current mutant DNA. So they added my healing factor and not only can I heal myself but also others as I can my invisibility. Anyway they added my healing powers before they injected the adimantium. Then when they injected it I died so they disposed of my body assuming the healing factor they added wasn't working. Then I woke up after the Island was destroyed. So clearly the healing factor worked, but just not right away, luckily for me or else they would have kept experimenting on me. So yea that's my story and this is my house." Jay said turning into her walkway. "Would you like to stay the night?" She asked Logan. "No I don't want to be a burden." He told her. "Well it's to late now I have been living here for years and never exposed myself like I did tonight. There was just something about you I couldn't ignor though and now I know what. So you might as well stay the night because I went to all that trouble over you, it's only fair." She said a little jokingly though partially meaning it too hoping he would stay, as she kinda liked him, plus he was the only mutant she had seen in a while and she was quite lonely since she lost all her friends to the experiments they did on Stykers Island. "Ok fine I geuss I'll stay, only cause you want me to though." He jokingly said back and walked inside with Jay. Her house was very neat and organized. Everything had a place and all the colours complimented each other. "To find the guest room go up the stairs and turn left, then the door to the right at the very end of the hall is the guest room." She told him pionting. "Then the washroom if you need it is across the hall." She then told him. "Then if you need anything just come see me in my room which you can find by going up the stairs then turn to the right and the first door on the right is my room. Oh and don't worry about sharing the hallway bathroom I have one attached to my room. So it's all yours." She let him know. "Ok thanks." Logan said walking up to the guest room. It was very neat just like the rest of her house. ~hmm she has to be a perfectionist~ Logan thought to himself. The wall was a dark purple and the carpet was a medium grey. The bed was in the back centre of the room and had a black, white and purple colour scheme. It had a white bed cover, black blankets, and purple pillows. The room also had a dark hardwood dresser in the back left corner of the room. Everything in the room caused a sence of rhythm. He went over and lye on the bed and though to himself. ~wow Jay is such a neat person. Her house is so perfect I have no doubt in my mind she's a perfectionist. She's so beautiful too, and dangerous because of her mutation, and I like that in a girl. I wonder why she was all alone at the bar. Why didn't she have a date I mean there must be lots of guys that want her for their own.~ the thing was, he was now one of them. He couldn't stop wondering why she was alone at the bar and not only that he could tell she was lonely. She had that lonely look in her eyes and he of all people would know that. Eventually he drifted off which was pretty surprising to him because he hardly ever drifted off so that ment he was relaxed for once. Jay walked down the hallway toward the guest room to check on Logan and see if he wanted something to eat. She lightly tapped on the door but got no reply. So she opened the door just a crack to see if he was in there. She saw him passed out on the bed and got her answer. She closed the door and left him to his rest. Then she herself too went to bed.

 **I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. More soon!**


	2. Unexpected Guests

Jay woke up when Logan was in the middle of pounding himself into her. What she really didn't understand was why she was having a dream of Logan having intercourse with her. She was a virgin and had never had a dream like that before. She thought maybe she was getting a little to attached to Logan. She literally just met this man. She also tends to sleep talk (she had discovered this before the island and expiriments. She had sleepovers with her friends several times and they told her she often talked in her sleep.) she hoped that Logan was still sleeping and that hopefully she didn't say anything to awkward in her sleep if he wasn't. She went to the geust room and knocked on the door. No answer, so she opened it to check if he was sleeping. Luckily for her, he was, she didn't want him knowing about her dream. She thought that would make things weird between them. She went over to the side of the bed and lightly shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Logan" she whispered. He squinted his eyes and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked her. "Well I was going to make some breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted some eggs and bacon." She told him. "Yea ok I'll have some. That'd be great I'll be down when I'm ready." He told her and she went downstairs. She was finished making the bacon when he came down. "How do you like your eggs?" She asked. "Wait! I'm going to assume scrambled." She chuckled to her self. "What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked her. "Well, I'm just guessing, but your life seems like it's all over the place and you just go with what comes next and don't have an exact overall goal. Therefore your life is scrambled and so that's why I assume you would like your eggs scrambled. Honestly though I was just playing around. So how do you really like your eggs?" She responded. "Ah I see. Well I have to admit that was a clever joke, and I like sunny side up. I like to dip my toast in the yolk." He told her. "Ok coming right up!" She said starting to make the eggs. When she was finished and put the eggs on their plates she asked "Do you prefer orange juice or milk with your eggs and bacon?" "Uh... Just give me some orange juice, please." He responded. Then she got their drinks and sat down to eat. They sat there in silence eating their breakfast as neither wanted to be rude and talk with their mouth full of food. When they were done Logan said "ok I think I've overstayed my welcome. Thank you for the amazing breakfast but I really should be going." "Oh really? I was really enjoying your company do you really have to go?" She asked. "Yea I should I don't want to cause you more trouble like I did last night and people around me normally tend to get hurt... I just want you to be safe. So I should go now before something goes wrong." He told her thinking back to just about two months ago when he had to kill Jean, the love of his life, just to save everyone else. "Oh well ok then. It was very nice meeting you. I hope we cross paths again in the future." She said and gave him a huge hug. Logan was caught off guard by this, he wasn't a big "hugger", but he honestly didn't mind her giving him one, he thought it was kinda sweet. So he returned the hug back. Then he left. Jay didn't want him to go and was a little heart broken. All she could do to cheer herself up was think of that phrase people are always saying 'If you love them set them free. If they come back then they are yours, and if not they never were.' So she just sat there all day hoping that he would come back. It was now 9:30PM and Logan still hadn't returned so she decided to go to bed when she was waking up the stairs she heard a loud boom and the ground tremble below her feet and suddenly half her house was gone, all that's left was debris, and she had gone flying into the wall from the blast. At that moment she knew, they had found her.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment and let me know what you thought. *Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to***


	3. The Return

She tried to get up but there was a large piece of debris plunged in her gut which pinned her to the wall. She knew she'd have to push it all the way through herself to get free and though the piece was long she didn't care how much it hurt she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. She had never been so scared in her life. She didn't want to be experimented on again. She didn't wan't to become a super-weapon for these crazy people. She started to drag herself toward the end of the piece of debris, cringing with each pull. Then she was stopped by a man pushing her back to the wall to where she started and holding a machete at her throat. "You know I wonder what would happen if I cut that pretty little head off of yours?" He said, "but luckily for you I have orders to keep you alive!" He said. "Screw you!" She said making the blades at the tip of her wings pop out and tried to lunge her wing at him to stab him but he just pulled out his gun and shot her wing then stuck the machete in it pinning it to the wall. She cried out in pain. Her wings were her most sensitive spots "oh sweetheart you didn't really think that would work now did you? They told me all about your little tricks!" He spat in her face, "Now I think I'm just gonna have to clip your wings. They said they needed you alive and they can always just sew it back on later anyway." He said and removed the blade, stretched out her wing and was about to swing with the machete when he heard a voice behind him say "Hey bub!" Logan had his claws at ready. Then when the man turned around Logan made it so only his middle claw was now visible. The man, now focused on Logan and the fact he just flipped him the bird, lunged at him and took a swing with his machete. Logan of course blocked his swing causing the man to fly backwards. "So the great Wolverine is with the precious little angel here?" He asked Logan. But Logan didn't answer he just replied with another question "Did you seriously just make a pun in a situation like this?" "Maybe I did, so what? I laugh in these situations! Liven up a little!" The man answered with a grin. "I don't like smartasses!" Loagn responded. "Well then you definitely won't like where your going!" The man said. "And where would that be?" Logan asked walking closer to the man who was now beginning to get to his feet. "Well let's just say I had only come for her, but the man who sent me will definitely take great pleasure in being the captor of the great and mighty Wolverine as well! And I will get a much larger bounty!" The man said very cockily. "You seem so confident in yourself, but I'll tell you right now your only gonna make it out of here in a bodybag!" Logan said "Oh yea well we'll see about that! I'm the best bounty hunter there is! Why do you think they hired me!" The man said. "You know what? I've had enough of this chit-chat!" Logan said as he lunged at the man. The man blocked with his machete and then Logan knocked it out of his hand. The man then grabbed his gun and aimed at Logan, but just as he was about to shoot several adimantium feathers shot into him. The man then turned to shoot Jay instead, but then Logan stabbed him in the chest with his claws and he fell dead too the floor. Jade was so glad she got free from the debris when she did, no one tries to clip her wings and get away with it. "Jay, are you ok?!" Logan asked worried and ran over to her. "Yea I'm fine just need a minute to heal completely." She said. "Now I see what you meant by like a porcupine. Impressive." He said. "Yea their quite useful. So much for best bounty hunter there is." She said and they both chuckled, "Any way lets get out of here. My car is still at the parking garage from yesterday. I left it there because the locals still didn't know I was a mutant. So seeing me driving after being at the bar and driving perfectly with no effects of being under the influence would be very suspicious. Now I wouldn't doubt if half the town knew I was a mutant. Word spreads fast around here, which is why we are going unseen. Come on Hold my hand." She said holding her hand out for Logan to take. "Are you sure you don't just want to hold my hand because you have the hots for me. I mean I did just save you from that bub." Logan said jokingly, chuckling to himself. "Seriously Logan we have to go quickly! Stop fooling around!" She told him. So Logan took her hand. Then Jay turned Logan and herself invisible and they walked into town to the parking garage a block down from the bar where she always parked her car when she went out. When they got to her car she made sure no one was around and made them visible again and told him to get in. Logan didn't hear her as he was too busy examining the car in awe. Jay then lowered the passenger window, "Logan! Hello? Get in!" She told him. "Oh sorry. I just... 67' Impala. Nice!" He said. "What didn't expect a girl to have good taste in cars?" She asked. "Well no, not really..." He responded. "Now I'm questioning if you even looked at my house!" She laughed a little. "Well yea I did, but... I don't know it's different woman are known for having a good eye for interior design and not normally cars." He said. "So basically you were being a little stereotypical?" She asked raising one eyebrow. "Yea I guess... I'm sorry." He replied. "That's fine! Just don't do it again!" She said pretending to be dead serious and mad but was mostly joking with him. "Yes mame!" He said doing an army salute and they both laughed. Jay started the engine. "Ok and we are on our way!" She said pulling out of the parking garage.

 **Thanks for reading!! Please leave a review and let me know how I did. Oh and by the way if you are a smut lover your gonna love what I have planned for the next chapter and it's just for all you smut readers to satisfy your needs! lol anyway until next time!**

 **PS: I am open to story requests! Just private message me if you want me to make your story come to life! (And also yes her car is a 67' Impala because I'm a Supernatural fan and yes I'm thinking of doing a Supernatural fanfic, and maybe a Supernatural imagines book were I take requests and each chapter is a single imagine, but I want you to tell me wether or not I should make those. So comment below if you want me to!)**

 **Sincerely Your Author,**

 **JayBat**


	4. A Night To Remember

She drove them to a place she knew and absolutely loved. It took till around midnight to get there but even now it was so beautiful. It was an off road trail, big enough for a vehicle, in the forest that lead to a nice little spot by a lake with a waterfall. She always loved nature it was so beautiful and she never quite understood why you would want to build over it. All the ugly buildings humans had built in places that were once astonishing. She found it quite saddening. She was happy she got a chance to bring Logan here though, it was her favourite place to go but she had always gone alone. No one ever even came out here anyway it was miles from any town or city no buildings in a 1000 mile radius, just plain forest, that's why she loved it. Logan would be the first one she ever showed or told about this place. As she pulled up beside the lake Logan asked, "What are you doing?" "Well I thought we should stop and rest. Plus this is one of my favourite places and the best part is no one ever comes here it's quite, peaceful, and beautiful." She answered. "Oh ok but we should take turns guarding. I'll go first and let you get your rest." He said getting out. Jay got out to, "Ok but I have to show you something first." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to a spot near some long grass. "Shh." She said putting her finger on her lips and then pointing to the long grass. Logan relized she was pointing at a few dear grazing there. Then she slowing and quietly walk over pulling on his hand and extended her other hand out to one of the dear, this one was a doe. The doe sniffed her hand and then she started to pet it. "You wanna try?" She whispered to Logan. "Well I'm not very good with animals." He whispered back in response. "Here." Jay said using both her hands and guiding Logan's out to the doe. The doe sniffed it and continued grazing and then Jay guided Logan's hand to pet the doe. "See your fine. She likes you. If she didn't she'd already be gone." Jay told Logan. "I've never done anything like this before. It's actually quite relaxing." He said. "You're welcome. Anyway now we can go back to the car." She said. When they got back to the car Jay opened the door on the right side to the back seat and was about to get in, but Logan finally decided to ask her the question that had been nibbling away at him since he met her. "Uh Jay... If you don't mind me asking, uh... Why were you alone that night I met you at the bar?" "Oh well I haven't been able to find 'the one' you know? Plus I don't normally talk to anyone. And uh.. All my friends... They uh... They died from the experiments at strykers island... So I've been all by myself since then. Honestly I was pretty lonely till you came along." She said with a sigh. "I didn't know. I'm sorry about your friends." He said moving in closer and hugged her in a tight squeeze. When he pulled away they made eye contact and Logan couldn't resist those green eyes, so he leaned in and kissed her and she returned the kiss. They felt like the only two in existence in that kiss, just Jay and Logan. He then gently guided her down through the open door, laying her out on the back seat. Then he got in over her closing the door behind him and leant down and kissed Jay again. Jay loved the feeling of his body pressed up against hers, he was so warm, which on a chilly night like tonight felt so good. Jay started to remove his shirt but Logan stopped her for a minute. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Only fools are sure I'm positive." She said in a flirty voice. "Ok but I must tell you now I'm a animal in bed." He whispered in her ear. "Good thing I'm great with animals then." She said. "Oh honey I can't be tamed like the rest." He whispered. "Oh who said anything about taming you? I like you just the way you are, Wolverine." She said playing with his chains now. "Alright then Angel proceed." He said. She then continued to remove his shirt and then he did the same with hers. He then reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Then he moved to her jeans and removed them leaving just her pink panties left on her to remove. He leant in and passionately kissed her again. The bulg in his pants grazed Jay's leg and it made her wetter then she already was as Logan's hand made its way down to her panties to find them soaked. "Aren't angels supposed to be innocent?" He joked playfully. He started leaving a trail of kisses leading between her breasts and down to her stomach. Each kiss make Jay wetter. Logan began to pull of her panties as he came to her sex. He started tracing small circles around her clit with his tongue and then without further teasing pushed his tongue between her folds and sucked and licked at her sex. A moan left Jay's lips when he did this then he started rubbing her clit with his finger making her moan loader and he loved the sounds she made. "Please fuck me already. I want to feel you inside of me." She whined. Logan stopped sucking at her and then stuck his fingers inside her. "Hmm your extremely tight. Am I your first?" He asked as he pumped his fingers in and out of her sex. She just nodded because her words got caught in her throat. "You like this?" He asked and she nodded again. He stopped "Well then your gonna love this." he said removing his jeans and boxers. He placed the tip of his large member at her entrance. "Now since this is your first time I'll let you choose rough or gentle?" He asked. "Rough. Definitely rough." She said. "Alright but I warned you." Logan said. "Well no pain no gain." Jay said and then he rammed his cock inside her. She screamed out his name in pain and pleasure. "Shh it'll get better trust me." He said in her ear as he pushed in and out of her at a moderately fast pace. Jay started grinding her hips now and Logan began to pick up pace going in faster, harder, and deeper with each thrust as she moaned and screamed his name under him. He really was an animal in bed as he reached a thrusting speed that no human could ever accomplish. Whenever his hips met hers she saw stars. Then Logan found her g-spot and her wings expended out sideways from under her. She then proceed to wrap them around Logan as he pounded himself inside her. Jay was close to her climax now and started shaking under Logan. "I-I'm soo close." She moaned. "Me too sweetheart." He responded. "Ok baby. Come on, cum for me." He said as his thrusts got sloppier. That pushed her over the edge. Her and Logan came together, his fluid spilling deep inside her and hers surrounding him. A large wave of pleasure rushed over her and she went limp. Logan pulled out and lye down squeezing beside her and she cuddled up to his chest with one wing folded into her back and the other hugging his chest. "So much for taking turns looking out." She said. "Yea well this was a lot better then our original plans." He replied. "Agreed." She said. "Good night Angel." He said. "Good night my Wolverine." She responded and drifted off. Logan just watched her sleep for a while stoking her wing before finally going to sleep as well.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! (Especially you smut lovers) Anyway please let me know how I did and let me know about the Supernatural fanfic and Supernatural imagines books I'm thinking of doing. Just comment yes if you want them. If I get enough votes then I'll make them. Until next time!**


End file.
